My Little Flower
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Hana blijft altijd zijn klein bloempje, papa 's klein bloempje natuurlijk .


**Story Titel ! : My Little Flower**

**Koppels : OlderAnnaxOlderYoh , OlderYohxTeenHana**

**Waar gaat het over : Hana blijft zijn klein bloempje, papa 's klein bloempje natuurlijk .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi , Incest , Drama & Angst **

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p><em>Ik heb nooit jou kinder jeugd meegemaakt, ik voel dat ik een stuk van mijzelf achter liet . Ik wou terug gaan, op die zelfde dag . Maar voor jou dierbare leven, kon ik het niet wagen . Ik wou jou een veilige en goede toekomst bieden, waarom heb ik toch het gevoel dat ik gefaald heb ? <em>

Yoh keek van de TV naar zijn zoon Hana, Hana zat aan tafel met een boek in zijn handen . En keek met een lastige blik, naar de pagina Yoh zuchte en keek terug naar de TV . Hij leefd mee met Hana, huiswerk was ook niet zijn sterkste vak . Vandaag zijn de twee alleen thuis, Anna is weg met Tamao . En de Hana-Gumi vrouwen, zijn ook op een avondje stap .

Amidamaru is met zijn geesten vrienden, ergens naar toe gegaan . Dus Hana en Yoh waren helemaal alleen, dat maakt Yoh best nerveus . Sinds hij nog niet met Hana gesproken, toen iedereen de deur uit ging . En de avond zou heel stil zijn, Yoh keek via zijn ooghoek naar Hana . Hij lijkt best veel op zijn moeder, maar heeft ook een paar kanten . Dat hij op Yoh lijkt, Yoh bloosde als Hana zuchte . En een haar lok van zijn gezicht doet, Yoh keek terug naar de TV .

" Ik wil dit niet meer ! " Zeide Hana en deed het boek dicht, Yoh keek naar hem als hij opstond ." Kunnen we iets leuks gaan doen, ik wil niet meer het huiswerk en al ." Zeide Hana Yoh lachte en stond ook op ." Wel dan jongen wat wil je gaan doen ?" Zeide hij Hana bloosde ." Een vader-zoon moment, je weet wal voetbal kijken . Of huh ... " Hana weet niet wat vader en zoon nog meer kan doen samen, sinds hij zijn vader al 6 jaar uit zijn leven moest hebben gemist . Yoh merkte dat snel .

" Laten we samen een bad nemen ." Zeide hij en nam Hana mee ." Een bad ! " Zeide hij verbaasd, Yoh glimlachte naar hem ." Ja het is ontspanning, en het is meer makkelijker . Om te praten en zo ." Zeide hij Hana bloosde en keek weg ." Ja natuurlijk ." Toen ze daar aan kwamen, nadat ze hun spullen hebben gehaald . Kleden ze zich om, en gingen in het warm water ." Aaaah dat voeld zo goed ! " Zeide Yoh kreunend .

Hana keek weg van hem ." Zo Hana hoe is het op school ? " Vroeg Yoh Hana haalde zijn schouders op ." Ik weet niet goed geloof ik ." Zeide Hana en keek naar zijn vader ." En jij wat doe jij, als ik naar school ga ." Yoh lachte en keek nerveus de ander kant op ." Oh de gewoonte iets doen, niks doen, luisteren naar je moeder ." Hana beet zijn lip alsof hij hard aan het nadenken was .

" Toen je even oud was als mij, deed je ook alles wat moeder zei tegen jou ? " Yoh knikte ja maar bleef glimlachen ." Yep maar ja het werd een gewoonte ." Zeide hij stillentjes ." Jeez mam is een echte slaven drijver, ik zou je ten minste . Met respect behandelen, voor alles dat je deed voor mij ." Yoh keek naar Hana een beetje verbaasd ." Nou ja je moeder had respect voor mij, maar ze kon het hard laten zien . Maar ze heeft een goed hart . "

Hana knikte ja hij weet dat, dat wel waar is . " En jij ? Hebt jij al een vriendin ?" Vroeg Yoh Hana bloosde fell rood, en keek kwaad weg van zijn vader ." Nee natuurlijk niet ! Wie heeft ze nodig ! " Zeide hij Yoh lachte hard ." Natuurlijk maar het zou fijn zijn, om met iemand liefde en ander gevoelens mee te delen ." Zeide hij Hana 's kwade gezicht valden, hij leek meer of hij voor iets schaamde .

" Wat is er Hana ? Als je nog geen hebt het is okay, het is niet dat je ... " Maar Yoh zweeg meteen als Hana 's lippen, op zijn lippen kwamen . Yoh keek een beetje geschrokken, verward . Hij weet niet wat hij moest denken, op dat moment het was heel verwarend . Toen Hana hem stopte met kussen, merkte Yoh de tranen die Hana vrij liet ." Ik hou van je papa, ik hou zo veel van jou . Het doet zo een pijn . "

Yoh voelde pijn in zijn hart, hij wilt niet dat Hana huild . Hij wilt Hana 's droevige tranen niet zien, hij veegde de tranen weg . En gaf Hana een kus op zijn voorhoofd ." Vertel me hoe lang is de pijn al bezig ?" Vroeg Yoh als hij Hana tegen hem aan drukte .

" Ik weet niet, ik geloof 3 jaar geleden ." Zeide hij met een stille stem, Yoh zuchte dus het was ook niet heel lang geleden . Maar ook niet dichter bij, hij keek naar Hana . Zijn handen hielden Hana 's hoofd vast, en kuste hem op de moment . Voor dat Hana iets kon zeggen, hij voelde Hana verschrokken was . Maar hij deed niks om hem weg te duwen .

Yoh stopte met kussen en keek met een glimlach naar hem ." Het spijt me dat ik je lang heb moeten laten wachten ." Zeide hij Hana bloosde en kuste zijn vader op de voorhoofd .

( Even later )

Yoh lag in bed alleen, Anna bleef overnachten aan een hotel . Sinds ze beide weten, dat ze rond 3 uur s'morgens aan komt . Yoh bedacht de hele scene, in de badkamer met Hana . De jongen bloosde fell, en heeft de hele avond gezwegen . Dat het Yoh best bezorgd maakte, er werd zacht geklop op zijn deur ." Papa ? " Yoh glimlachte als hij Hana hoorde .

" Ja kom binnen ." Zeide hij Hana kwam binnen en deed, de deur terug toe en liep naar het bed . Hij deed de dekens omhoog, en ging zonder iets te zeggen . In bed liggen dicht bij Yoh ." Papa hou je meer van mij, of van mama ? " Vroeg Hana Yoh zweeg, Hana zweeg stilte vulde de kamer . _Ik wist dat hij me dat ging vragen . _

" Hana ... Ik hou van je moeder levens lang, ik kan niet zonder haar ." Zeide Yoh ." Toen jij geboren werd, kon ik ook niet stoppen . Om aan jou te denken, en mijn relatie met Anna . Begint beetje stil te zijn, ik voel me dicht bij jullie beide ." Zeide Yoh Hana knikte ja, hij begon te begrijpen wat Yoh bedoelde ." Zolang papa nog een plaats in zijn hart, voor mij heeft is het niet erg ." Zeide Hana Yoh glimlachte naar hem, en gaf hem een kus op de voorhoofd .

" Goede nacht pap ." Zeide Hana

En hij viel in slaap .

" Goede nacht mijn kleine bloem . "

* * *

><p><strong>Vrolijk Pasen iedereen ! Ik weet een YohxHana Fic ! Ik kan het gewoon niet helpen ! Eerst was ik van plan ' M Rated ', maar toen was het maar van beter eerst ' T rated ' te oefenen . Don't like don't read ! <strong>

**Bye bye !**


End file.
